


Locked Up Tighter Than Fort Knox

by rories



Series: In Which Mike and Donna Are Dating and Are Strangely Domestic [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, silly boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or How Mike Attempts to Not Get Blackmailed and Instead Gets Some</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Up Tighter Than Fort Knox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Suits Meme Weekly Challenge Week #1 where the prompt was 'blackmail.' This...started in one spot and then ended up in a completely different universe so, you know.
> 
> Baby's first AO3 fic.

Donna’s got a file she keeps locked away in a safe at the back of her rather expansive closet. Some might say that’s a bit extreme for just a file, but if they knew what was in said file…well, they’d want her to keep it locked up as well.  
  
It was well known around Pearson-Hardman that Donna had information on just about everyone. The whole company knew not to mess with her lest she bring them extreme embarrassment. No one knew how she got the information, just that with the right amount of words, their entire being would be ruined.  
  
It got her through a lot of rough times, this knowledge of other people. Before people really know her, they tend to just think she’s the typical secretary they can walk all over.   
  
The very first piece of blackmail she had picked up was on her sister’s ex-boyfriend. It had been very easy to get considering he was flaunting his attributes all around town. So when he’d threatened to out her sister, she’d slipped an envelope in his locker and smirked when his face flushed and then paled in rapid succession.   
  
It got easier after that. She’s got info on nearly everyone at Pearson-Hardman at this point and she didn’t even really have to try.  
  
Sometimes she doesn’t ever have to collect anything on a person. In fact, as she’s gotten older and the longer she’s worked with Harvey, the less she has to dig up. She’s finally started scaring people enough with just a look that they give her what she wants and leave Harvey alone.  
  
But on occasion Donna gets a person who is looking to bring Harvey down or get her to do something she doesn’t want to do. She secretly loves these times because she’s gotten extremely good at finding that little bit of information a person never ever wants found out.   
  
And sometimes it’s just a little bit easy.  
  
Occasionally she gets the person that never gives up and she is constantly having to find something new on them or they don’t take the hint the first time and she just keeps bringing it up. Louis Litt is one of those people. He doesn’t know when to stop, ever, but that’s okay because it gives her just a small thrill to look at him and mention one word ( _“Jamaica.”_ ) and he bends to her will.

The file in her safe is so slim that it’s hard to believe Donna has information on anyone. But Mike knows better. He knows that that file is the key to everything.  
  
See, there’s a video out there, one of Mike Ross, that he’d really, really love to get his hands on. It’s a bit shaky, the person taping it having gotten the giggles halfway through the recording, but he’s still clearly visible in yellow duck boxers and dancing terribly to  _I’m Too Sexy_ .   
  
“Where is it?” Mike whispers against her cheek, running a hand down her side to clench around her hip, fingers playing with the elastic of her panties. “Come on, you can tell me.” He presses his own hips into the v of her legs where he’s resting, taking in the hitch of her breath when he moves. “Donna….”  
  
“Not. Telling,” she bites out, rolling her hips up and making his breath match hers. She inhales sharply when he simultaneously presses his hips down and nips at her earlobe. She knows exactly what he’s doing and does her damndest to not let her gaze flicker to the closet.  
  
Which is, of course, exactly what happens. And smart, handsome, observant Mike happens to catch her. He kisses her deep and makes her groan and she desperately wants those fingers wrapped around her waist just a bit lower.   
  
But then he’s up and off her and she bites back a moan of disappointment. He’s got the closet door open before she even realizes, but when she hears the sound of hangers, she’s up and at the door in a moment.  
  
“Mike,” she says and it’s that tone that makes even the strongest of men cower. Sure enough, Mike stops what he’s doing and turns quietly, his face showing slight embarrassment. “Even if you find the safe, you won’t be able to open it.”  
  
This is really the most ridiculous scenario she’s ever been in, but she’s blaming Mike for the fact that they’re both standing in her closet in their underwear, both supremely aroused. She’s also blaming him for the fact that she hasn’t been able to get off yet. If he were anyone else, she’d had locked him in the closet and dealt with the situation herself.  
  
“You have a safe,” he states. It’s not a question and he doesn’t sound like he’s in awe. And suddenly there’s a glint in his eye that immediately sends a shot of arousal through her. “What’s the code?” he asks, his tone teasing because he knows getting the code won’t be near as easy to get out of her as the location was.   
  
“Nope,” she says as she backs away and the smile on her face grows wider as Mike steps toward her. She barely registers when he darts forward and grabs her around the waist, but she can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of her when he presses hot, wet kisses on her neck.   
  
“What’s the code, Donna?” he asks and he’s back to pressing her into the bed, her knees coming up around his waist. But she’s still laughing and she looks so stunning that he forgets about the safe and the closet and the file and instead focuses on making Donna feel as good as possible. That is, until she starts humming  _I’m Too Sexy_ under her breath.  
  
By the end of the night, Donna’s file has one more attachment in the form of another video, this time with pink boxers and a rather stunning rendition of  _We R Who We R_ .


End file.
